Diskussion:Synchronsprecher
was ist mir den ganzen wie tobi, hidan & kakuzu? die kamen schließlich auch alle schon im dt anime vor ^^ LipiNoBakuha 23:01, 13. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Bitte auch die Leuet nicht einfach so hinklatschen. Das muss schon aussehen, wei einer unser normalen Artikel. Ninjason 23:19, 13. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :wollte ich auch gerade drauf zu sprechen kommen. Diese Wiki hat einen gewissen Standart, da brauch es schon eine anständige Tabelle. Bild des Charas, Name, und dann Namen der deutschen, japanischen und vllt auch englischem Sprecher. Mindestens, denn so kann mans nicht lassen.--DasallmächtigeJ 23:26, 13. Nov. 2010 (UTC) : :könnte man schöner gestalten :/ vorallem da es hier genug ansehnliche tabellen gibt die man als vorlage benutzen könnte 78.34.250.243 13:19, 20. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Schöner gestalten Also 1. Arbeite ich gerade an einer anderen Wikia, ich kann nicht alles zu gleichen Zeit. 2. Sichh überhaupt so viele Syncronsprecher und die dazugehörigen Japanischen zu finden, ist nicht leicht. Und 3. Ist es nicht leicht diese Seite zu machen, weil es 1000e Charaktere gibt. Also habt doch bitte etwas geduld, ich kümmere mich im laufe der Woche darum. Gruß Jey-Jey 17:06, 20. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Wen du willst könnte ich dir Helfen nur bräuchte hilfe (kene mich mit tabellen nicht aus) sons alles prima ^^ Sasuke der Ninja 10:44, 30. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Noch einmal Also gut, ich versuche jetzt mein bestes damit es zu gestalten, ich möchte euch nur darauf hinweisen, dass ich momentan mein eigenes wikia erstellt habe und fast nur daran sitzte. Deshalb gebt mir bitte von dem 13.1.11. eine Woche bis zum 20.1.11. Zeit, dann wird es garantiert besser werden. -Shikamaru- 14:15, 13. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Akatsuki Tag, also ich hab jetzt auch noch ein paar Akatsukis eingetragen, und hetzt sagt mal, wie findet ihr es jetzt? -Shikamaru- 10:06, 14. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :also statt "rolle" würde ich die spalte "charakter" oder so ähnlich nennen und das blau sollte das selbe blau sein wie bei den andren tabellen. die spalte "foto" find ich unnötig weil man die bilder ja zu den charakternamen zufügen könnte aber sonst find ichs gut =) [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'YunaHatake']](Dissi) 10:36, 14. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Infobox Können wir die synchronsprecher nicht einfach bei den jeweiligen Charakteren in die infobox einfügen? Ich mein, dass gehört einfach mit in die infobox und es wäre auch viel praktischer. Außerdem machen das alle anderen Anime-wikis auch so. [[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 13:58, 9. Mai 2011 (UTC) :nur weil andere wikis etwas haben müssen wir es lange nicht nachmachen. außerdem wozu soll es gut sein wenn in unseren profil-boxen keine informatonen außerhalb der aus der serie stehen? :/ wir haben eine seite für synchronsprecher und das ist auch gut so, reicht vollkommen aus. unsere profil-boxen enthalten nur infos aus der welt von naruto und keine echte organisatorische etc. und ich finde, es soll auch so bleiben. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 14:17, 9. Mai 2011 (UTC) du hast ja eigentlich recht, aber trotzdem gehört das einfach auch in die infobox, weil z.B. wenn ich Synchros vergleichen will, dann kann ich das beim jeweiligen Charakter sofort sehen, anstatt dass ich jetzt erstmal Synchronsprecher schreiben muss und es dort finden muss,(wobei diese Seite noch lange nicht vollständig ist.) Und außerdem gehören die Synchros zum Anime und wie bekannt ist, listen wir in der infobox auch Dinge vom Anime auf, nur halt in grün. (Und es hat doch wohl nichts mit Organisatorischem zu tun, wenn wir einfach noch hinzufügen, von wem der Charakter gesprochen wird, wenn wir schon die Stimme im Anime seit 400 Folgen hören.) [[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 15:09, 9. Mai 2011 (UTC) Doch. Die einzelnen Steckbriefvorlagen müssen editiert werden und dann muss bei jedem Artikel das Feld zumindest eingefügt werden, damit es nicht als Fehler angezeigt wird. Das ist den Aifwand nicht wert. Und wenn du sagst "du willst vergleichen", dann ist DIESE Seite ja wohl ideal. Wozu "SASUKE" und "NARUTO" und "SAKURA" einzeln eintippen, wenn du sie hier alle zusammen hast. Ninjason 15:15, 9. Mai 2011 (UTC) dass die synchros zum anime gehören ist ja klar und auch kein problem, was hat das denn hiermit zu tun? :/ ...natürlich werden in der infobox dinge aus dem anime eingefügt, manche charas kommen nur im anime vor. ich hab ja nicht die dinge gemeint, die nichts mit manga zu tun haben, sondern dass es in den boxen nichts von echten, tatsächlichen, weltlichen fakten steht. und anime ist ja ne fiktion genauso wie manga, die synchronsprecher nicht! außerdem sehe ich absolut kein problem darin, das wort "synchronsprecher" einzugeben um nachzuschauen O_o ...dass diese seite mittlerweile nicht ganz auf dem stand ist, ist ja richtig. das ist der punkt. hoffentlich wird sich jemand der mit synchronrollen etc auskennt es aktualisieren. und wie ninjason schon sagt... zum vergleichen ist genau diese seite geeignet weil hier alle aufgelistet sind. für sowas ist diese seite eben am besten als jeden einzelnen artikel abzurufen. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 15:30, 9. Mai 2011 (UTC) mit vergleichen meinte ich aber nicht nur die Naruto Charaktere selbst miteinander, sondern die Synchros aus Naruto mit den Synchros aus anderen animes. (Das heißt ich will gucken, ob sie die gleiche Synchronsprecherstimme haben, weil sie sehr ähnlich klingen, was soll man denn sonst vergleichen?) Und ich glaube nicht, dass jemand, der die Synchro von einem Charakter hier nachgucken will, nachdem er gesehen hat, dass es nicht in der infobox steht, auf die Idee kommen wird, dass hier extra eine Seite existiert, wo Synchronsprecherstimmen alle zusammen aufgelistet werden, weil das so weit ich weiß in keinem anderen Anime-Wiki der Fall ist. Außerdem find ich das mit dem Aufwand nicht so übetrieben, man muss doch einfach nur die Vorlage von der infobox verändern und das dann bei jedem Charakter einfügen. Mit Ninja-Id war das doch genauso.[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 19:41, 9. Mai 2011 (UTC) :es ist ein riesen aufwand, es bei jedem zuverändern!! und wir können diese seite auf der startseite unter navigation mit auflisten. außerdem ist dies eine infos, die nicht in unsere box passt, nicht vom äußerlichen sondern vom inhaltlichen her [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 20:07, 9. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::1. zum vergleichen mit charas in anderen wikis oder sonst wem kann man auch diese seite abrufen; 2. der aufwand wäre sehr groß, ganz klar, den soll man nicht einfach so kleinreden; 3. wenn schon jemand eine/-n synchronsprecher/-in nachschlagen will, dann wird es sicher kein naruto-neuling oder ne eintagsfliege sein, sondern jemand der sich mit naruto auskennt oder sich dafür interessiert, und diese person wird auch fündig sein; 4. ich bin nach wie vor der meinung, dass man echte tatsachen, wie die namen der real existierenden personen, nicht in die box einfügt, die nur alles fiktive aus der serie wiederspiegelt. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] :::Ihr übertreibt es mit dem Aufwand, wie ich schon sagte muss man doch nur die Vorlage der infobox verändern und dann bei jedem Charakter die Synchronsprecher einfügen, so wie mit der Ninja-Id. Ihr könnt mir wohl doch nicht als Argument sagen, dass das ein zu großer Aufwand ist, ich mein das hier ist ein Naruto-wiki, es gibt viel größere Aufwände, die wir aber auch machen. Auch wenn diese Info nicht fiktiv ist, sind die Seiyus trotzdem eine wichtige info, die auch zum Charakter gehören. Es hat nichts damit zu tun, ob das ein Naruto-Neuling oder jemand ist, der sich auskennt, in diesem Wiki sollte es dann eben auch für den Naruto-Neuling genauso einfach zugänglich sein. Ich zum Beispiel benutze immer die englische Wiki zum vergleichen, weil das immer noch viel praktischer ist, als es in einer Liste rauszusuchen. Aber mir ist das jetzt auch egal, ich hab ja schließlich die englische wiki dazu und wie du schon sagteset werden ja Leute die sich mit Naruto auskennen auch fündig und das bin ich auch...[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 15:24, 10. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ok, nehmen wir mal an, DU willst das machen (schließlich stehst du hier gerade dafür ein. Kannst du bitte mal bei Charakter-Profile die Profile zählen, die du bearbeiten musst und dann hier hin schreiben? Allein die aus Konoha werden so 200-300 sein. Und dann alle anderen dazu. -> 500? 800? DAS ist kein großer Aufwand, für etwas, für das wir schon eine Seite haben? Es mü+ssen ja nicht nur die 30 vorhandenen Sprecher eingefügt werden - Bei jedem Steckbrief muss zumindest die neue Zeile |Sprecher= stehen. Ninjason 20:20, 10. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ich sehe es immer noch nicht als ein Argument, nur zu sagen, dass es ein riiiiiiiiiiiiiiesiger Aufwand ist, schließlich muss man irgendwann mit etwas anfangen, auch wenn es ein riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiesiger Aufwand ist. Trotzdem hab ich keinen Bock darauf und werd lieber diese Seite erweitern, anstatt diesen riiiiiiiiiiiesigen Aufwand ertragen zu müssen. Oh man...[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 16:17, 11. Mai 2011 (UTC) Also ich will dich ehrlich nicht davon abhalten. Mach es gerne, wenn du das wichtig findest und das für die anderen in Ordnung geht. Nur ich habe ehrlich keine Lust, dabei zu helfen und ich denke mal die anderen auch nicht. Daher die Ansage, dass du das alles wohl alleine machen müsstet, worauf du anscheinend auch keine Lust hast ^^ Ninjason 20:07, 12. Mai 2011 (UTC)